Choisir
by kinochan
Summary: one shot! ^^ heero+duo, lime... amusez vous bien! ^^ (review pleaseuh!)


Titre : Choisir.

Chapitre : One Shot.

Genre: Kino se fait chier en vacances… gnian-gnian… UA. Lime.

Base : GW un jour, GW toujours…

Disclamer : les chous ne sont pas à moi ! ^_^

Note : si vous voulez la publier et que la couleur vous dérange, je peux la changer, ne vous prenez pas la tête ! ^_________________^

*

*

CHOISIR… Ou « comment ça il est nul mon titre ? » Ou « lâchez moi… j'ai toujours été nulle pour deux choses : les titres et les noms de villes… » n[1] Ou partons en « live » ça fait tellement de bien… 

*

*

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que suivre un chemin tout tracé.

Par mes parents, mes professeurs, mes amis, mes amants… n[2]

Peut-être avais-je eu envie de prendre une décision par moi-même, enfin ?

Bon, je concède volontiers « qu'emprunter » une voiture – bien que je n'aie jamais touché de volant de ma vie – n'était pas la meilleure façon de m'affirmer, mais c'est ce que je voyais de plus marrant à faire.

Bon, bilan de ma virée de 10 minutes avec mon bolide. n[3]

Deux poubelles embouties : très bien.

Un panneau de signalisation tué (ou cassé en deux, comme vous voulez) : félicitations du jury.

Le panneau fut la dernière chose que je vis au travers du part-brise (trop peur pour bouger et sortir de la voiture) en attendant la police (suis pas un lâche moua !).

Et puis, je me disais que je pourrais très bien faire de l'œil à M. l'agent s'il était mignon, pour m'en sortir avec une petite amende…

Une femme…

Bon je sais bien qu'un petit effort ne m'aurait pas fait de mal… Mais que voulez-vous ? La draguer… ça non… je n'aime pas les femmes.

Mes copines se lamentent toujours lorsqu'elles me voient, me lançant des « pourquoi es-tu gay ? » « tu me brises le cœur ».

Donc, Mme l'agent me regarde en souriant.

Oui, j'ai une belle gueule (sans vouloir être narcissique), presque tout le monde me le dit.

Et moi je lui dis : « Oui ? », arrogant. Grave erreur… apparemment cette espèce encore peu connue de "Domina" n'aime pas trop qu'on lui tienne tête…

Elle me tend un alcootest.

Quoi ??!

Ai-je l'air saoul Mme l'agent ?

Je jète un regard à mon parcours : les deux poubelles gisent sur un trottoir chacune, et me dit que, oui, j'ai probablement, à vu de nez, l'air saoul.

Dieu merci j'ai évité les autres voitures et les piétons… ou peut être qu'au contraire, ce sont eux qui m'ont évité… 

Je souffle et le rends.

Rien, sauf peut être une vague odeur de menthe.

_Votre permis, exige la madame en dessous SM.

Ah.

Oups…

_Heu… c'est que… voilà… heu… je n'en ai pas…

Elle me fixe, étonnée.

_Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez oublié chez vous ?

Elle est gentille ! Elle me donne une issue de secours !

_Heu… non… je n'en ai pas… pas du tout…

Je suis bête, me direz-vous ? Mais à cet instant, je pensais plutôt qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter…

Donc, pour finir, je passe la nuit au poste.

(Ma virée avait commencé à 20h…)

Pourquoi la nuit entière ?

Parce que j'ai refusé de téléphoner à un proche.

Mes potes m'avaient « prévenu » et mon père me tuerait en sachant ça…

Je laissais bien gentiment mes noms et prénoms à la Domina et allais me coucher dans la cage où l'on m'emmenait.

***

Un vieux chante « J'veux du soleil… » n[4] dans la cellule d'à côté… 

Je me tourne et me retourne dans ma couchette et essaye de d'entourer ma tête du coussin qu'on m'a donné.

Peine perdue, il est trop petit…

_T'arrête de gigoter, man ?! râla mon compagnon de cellule au dessus de moi.

_Hnnn… pardon…, grognais-je.

'Pouf !'

Un long truc se balance du haut de son lit.

Je le saisis et peux deviner que c'était une longue tresse.

_HEY !! MAN !!! PAS TOUCHE ! Personne ne touche à ma tresse !

Le garçon sauta de son matelas avec souplesse, sans faire un bruit, mais, maintenant, vociférait comme un goret…

_Pardon… Elle est tombée…

Un dieu…

Le visage fin et de grands yeux, des lèvres suaves et rendues pulpeuses par son précédent sommeil.

Je n'arrive pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, les veilleuses du couloir sont trop faibles…

Il fait visiblement la même inspection que moi, mais avec en plus, un petit sourire affamé…

Heu…

Je tente d'allumer les néons « Ne suis pas comestible », mais il ne semble pas le remarquer.

Soudain, il me saute dessus et essaie de me retirer mon pantalon.

_Ah !! Attends… je…

Il me bâillonne de sa bouche.

Elle est douce et sa langue si chaude que je me laisse aller quelques instants (« quelques instants » j'ai dit !!!).

_Tu… ? Chuchote-t-il.

Kerps ! Il n'a pas manqué mon « relâchement »… Oh mon dieu ! Il me retire mon caleçon… Mais où est passé mon jeans ???

Ah !!! Je n'ai plus que mon tee-shirt !!! Au secours !!!!

Et l'autre débile qui chante toujours « j'veux du soleil… ».

Rah ! Pas une once de romantisme !!!

_Hé ! Bo' ! crie mon beau natté en caressant mon torse. Le vieux s'arrête de chanter et demande :

_Ouais ? Quoi ?!

_Plus fort s'te plait !

_Ok Max !! crie-il avant de se remettre à beugler.

_Max ? fis-je, haletant.

_Appelles-moi Duo… ça couvrira tes gémissements, finit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers « Bo' ».

_Je m'app…

Il me recolle ses lèvres sucrées sur la bouche et susurre en se redressant :

_On s'en fout…

Ouch ! Mon cœur !! Ouch ! Mon amour propre…

Il s'assoit sur mon ventre et je ne cherche même pas à reprendre le dessus, aux vues de ses fesses frottant contre mon membre déjà dur… n[5]

« Dur » ? Comment ça « dur » ?!!

Maman !! Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps !!!!

… Heu… mauvaise idée de penser à ma mère à un pareil moment… -_-

J'entends des pas au fond du couloir et quelqu'un crie de loin : « Ta gueule Bo' !!! ».

Bo' se tait.

Et moi, paniqué, je reste figé.

Mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ''Twingles'' n[6] Duo m'a remit pantalon et caleçon (dans le bon ordre) et, était remonté dans son lit, laissant une fois de plus sa natte se balancer.

_HEERO YUY !!! hurla Domina.

Essoufflé et rouge pivoine, « Heero Yuy » tente de se relever… pas la peine, elle ouvre la cage et s'approche de moi.

_Maxwell !! Ta putain de tresse… tu me la vires de là !!!

Je note dans un coin de ma tête : Duo Maxwell.

_Tu touches, je t'égorge !!

Oh… il avait été plus sympathique avec moi… hm.

_Bon, mon p'tit Yuy, ton père est là.

Kerps n[7] !! je deviens blanc et m'assoie vite-fait devant la natte, croisant les jambes pour cacher (avec désespoir) mon érection. 

Comment a-t-il refermé ce jeans ?!

Je m'entends dire :

_Ah… heu… et, est-ce qu'il a emmené avec lui un fusil ? Ou une sorte de hachoir ?… 

J'entends pouffer…

Mon presque-amant pouffe ! Il pouffe !! J'ai fait pouffé mon presque-amant !!! Yata !!!! 

_Non, non, fit Domina avec un sourire (elle aussi… berk…)… ta mère est là aussi.

Sur ce, elle se relève et s'avance vers la grille.

_Fais tes adieux à ton pote et suis-moi.

Elle me tourne le dos. J'en profite pour attraper la natte et la caresser.

Duo ne bouge pas.

Je soupire et suis Domina sans regret… ou presque.

Je me retournais une dernière fois, et vois que le châtain avait remonté sa tresse et passait sa main là où j'avais posé ma joue.

Au bout du couloir, là où ni Duo ni Bo' ne pouvaient m'entendre, je demandais :

_Qui est-ce ?

_Qui ça ? Ton co-détenu ?

Je hoche la tête et elle me fait un doux sourire (très bizarre sur elle…).

_Duo Maxwell, reprend-elle, il se fait appeler « Max » dans son milieu.

_« Son milieu » ?

_C'est un gosse qui n'a pas eu de chance… Il vit dans un quartier où dormir est dangereux… alors il casse… il casse n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse dormir en prison… en « sécurité ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'heureusement nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin… j'aurai pu choper une saloperie.

C'est salaud de ma part.

Salaud… mais vrai…

_Il sort quand ?

_Je lui laisse toujours 48h… c'est le maximum que je puisse faire.

Domina m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau.

Avec son air inquiet et ses lunettes (qu'elle n'avait pas il y a deux heures) elle ressemblait à une assistante sociale.

_Ah ?… Deux jours…

_Je savais qu'il te plairait…

_Mmmh… oui…

Hein ?! KOI ???

C'est quoi ce trip ? Cette sorcière m'avait délibérément jeté dans les pattes de ce pervers obsédé sexuel ?!! C'est quoi ça ? 

Du proxénétisme autorisé par la loi ?

Avant que je ne puisse me défendre, Domina-proxénète me rendit à mes parents.

_Chéri !!! papouilla ma mère, il fallait le dire si tu voulais avoir une voiture ! Nous t'aurions d'abord fait passer le permis, bien sûr… et tout et tout !!

Mon père me fixa à son tour et me fit un signe de la tête.

_Aller, viens fils… on rentre.

J'en aurais presque susurré « Papa… » lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Et oui, vous avez bien lu… me revoilà dans le droit chemin…

Enfin bon, je pense tout de même que j'aurais plus de mal à réintégrer la société créée par mes comparses après ce court séjour au frais.

Rien que de me répéter le nom de Duo, je sentais une distincte tension au niveau de mon pantalon…

Faudra que je pense à me soulager une fois arrivé dans ma chambre. n[8]

_Bon… et je vous dois combien ? fis-je, assis à l'arrière de leur voiture.

_Rien du tout… Il n'y avait pas de caution, et cette gentille demoiselle blonde (fausse…) nous a dit que ton casier judiciaire n'en souffrirait pas ! D'ailleurs, j'en suis heureux, fit mon père, si tu veux suivre ma route (qu'est-ce que je disais ?)… ma voie, dans la marine… la branche militaire… ce n'est pas cette escapade qui…

Je laissai « cher Papa » tout à son délire de sous-marins et me focalisais sur autre chose.

Bon… Ok, je retire le « proxénète »… mais qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire au juste ?

Domina cherchait des culs tous frais pour son protégé ? 

Elle se prenait pour quoi ? Son ange gardien ?

Veux bien prendre sa place si ça l'arrange… quoique la chair fraîche serait, pour lui, à portée de main !!

Kerps !!! Mais à quoi je pense môa ?!

***

C'est cool cette petite bête appelée « Internet », ne ?

On trouve tout ce qu'on veut… à condition d'avoir du sang de hacker dans les veines… n[9]

Alors…

Duo Maxwell, 17 ans (ah ! je suis plus vieux… je préfère…).

Logé à Calamia, quartier chaud de Sylyndra _ notre ville. n[10]

Domina n'a donc pas menti… 

Orphelin… ni frère, ni sœur…

… Au moins quand je le sortirai de ce trou, il n'y aura pas grand monde à bouger…

Kerps !! Mais c'est que je me vois déjà marier !!!

Les deux jours ont passé à une allure insoupçonnable…

Et je me convaincs d'aller au commissariat…

Ah !! Je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure il doit sortir… mouais… génial… je vais poireauter trois heures…

Ah, nan… 10 minutes seulement… n[11]

Sa silhouette élancée se découpa de la porte grisâtre du bâtiment, et il s'approcha de moi.

Sa natte battait ses hanches de façon délicieuse…

Il m'a vu… (zut ! Moi qui pensais ma planque parfaite ! . )… et m'a reconnu…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, man ?

Ah… Il n'a pas l'air en colère… ouf !

_Heu… je… je… tu…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir comme une pucelle, et Duo, se marrant comme une baleine, se colle à moi et chuchote avant de me croquer l'oreille :

_Je t'ai fait tant d'effet que ça ?…

Ça me fait mal de l'admettre… mais, oui… il m'a fait de l'effet, et il m'en fait plus encore à ce moment-là où sa main caresse mes cheveux… bien plus que je veuille bien l'admettre.

_Ou… OUI !!! hurlais-je presque, rouge de honte, de colère et de désir mêlés.

Il paraît surpris par ma réaction… tant mieux.

J'en profite pour attraper sa nuque, et lui « inflige » un doux et profond baiser.

Il ne met pas trois secondes à passer ses bras autour de moi et à me serrer fort.

J'ai eu l'impression d'être une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais peut-être l'étais-je après tout ?

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il me repousse brutalement.

_Que crois-tu ?

_Hein ? demandais-je, déstabilisé par son ton glacial.

_Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me faire un bourgeois !! C'est tout !!!

Ma main partit toute seule, guidée par je ne sais quelle force mystérieuse, et atterrit sur sa douce joue.

Elle devint rapidement rouge, voir violacée, en quelques secondes seulement…

L'avais-je frappé si fort que ça ? Ou était-ce juste sa peau qui marquait trop les coups ?

Toujours est-il que je ferme les yeux et attends son poing.

La seule chose qui me parvint ensuite, fut un sanglot étouffé et une chaleur contre mon cœur.

Duo y avait posé sa tête et semblait hésiter à m'entourer de ses bras…

Alors qu'il mouillait mon tee-shirt, je l'attrapais et l'étreignais aussi fort que possible.

Il n'en pleura que plus. Me demandant pardon pour je ne sais quelles fautes…

Je ne me souviens plus comment nous sommes rentrés chez moi…

Je l'allonge dans mon lit et me recule quand il me prend la main, me demandant de rester près de lui.

Je me couche tout près de son corps et l'enlace avec douceur cette fois.

_Tu sais…

Il murmure dans mon épaule et je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

_Pour vivre là-bas, continue-t-il, à Calamia je veux dire… Il faut se faire une… « réputation »… voler… tuer… et même violer… sont les trois règles à respecter pour se faire un nom…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

_Le respect… c'est seulement grâce à ça que le jour tu peux vivre… parce que la nuit… rien n'est pareil… la nuit… il ne faut pas dormir.

Ce « il ne faut pas » me glaça le sang… Duo avait raison… je n'étais qu'un bourgeois vivant dans son « palais », aveugle aux souffrances et douleurs des autres.

Les plis barrant mon front durent renseigner Duo sur mes pensées car, en posant une main sur ma joue, il planta son regard améthyste, si doux et rieur dans le mien et chuchota :

_Non… Il faut vivre heureux… et si tu en as la possibilité, il ne faut pas avoir de remords…

_Mais…

_… Je me suis fait un nom grâce aux vols, aux casses et au bluff, j'ai fait courir la rumeur d'avoir toujours une arme blanche, cachée sur moi… ça suffit pour décourager la plupart ! Je n'ai jamais violé personne… je n'aime pas les filles, et je ne suis pas vraiment « dominant »… et ça… tout le monde le sait…

_Et moi ?

_Quoi toi ? T'es un mec, nan ?

_Ah. C'était pas du viol alors ?

_Tu m'as semblé plutôt consentant…

Je ne retins même pas la rougeur qui me prit le visage.

_Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis !

_Je suis sûr que si je l'avais fait, on serait en train de faire du tricot…

Kerps… il m'a découvert !! Indécis et timide…

_Hnn…

Il reprit son discours après un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

_Une fois… une nuit… un gars a essayé de me dépouiller… ou violer, je ne sais pas… toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé en sursaut, le pantalon aux chevilles. Je garde toujours un petit couteau sous mon coussin… Il se l'est pris dans la cuisse… Je t'ai dit que je n'avais tué personne !! Fit-il devant mon air épaté. A partir de ce jour, personne n'eut plus jamais le droit de me toucher… ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux…

_D'où l'histoire de la natte…

_Ouip… enfin… jusqu'à toi… Heero…

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

_Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

_« Heero » !

_Mais…

_Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une bonne mémoire !

Je plongeais alors sous les draps et pris ses hanches entre mes mains.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur ses côtes… son ventre.

_Tu m'as fait croire que je n'étais rien pour toi !!!!!

Il rit… Un rire enivrant…

Essayant de se libérer de mon emprise en gigotant, le souffle court, il murmura :

_Comment veux-tu que je pense ça de la personne avec qui je voulais le faire pour la première fois ?

Aller Hop !! Re-blush instantané !!

Mes doigts se retirèrent vivement de la créature virginale allongée près de moi. 

_Bein quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Je me refusais à le toucher.

Reculant au risque de m'étaler par terre, je le fixais avec méfiance.

Savoir qu'il était vierge n'arrangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout les choses.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de le prendre et de lui faire l'amour jusque là… peut-être la menace d'une mort flottant au dessus du lit ?…

Mais là… son image changeait… Duo m'apparaissait… éthéré, pur de toute caresse… immaculé jusqu'à l'âme…

Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il me jeta un regard triste, pensant sûrement que je le rejetais…

Puis, j'attrape ses bras. Je ne veux pas le croire. Je cherche des traces de piqûres, n'importe quoi…

Un enfant ne pourrait pas vivre dans un tel monde sans…

_… « Se droguer » ?

Merde… j'ai parlé à voix-haute…

_Non, je ne me drogue pas, je ne me prostitue pas non plus… rien… j'essaie de vivre… c'est tout… tu es paranoïaque Heero… Et… Lâche mes bras !!!!

D'un geste vif il les retire.

Je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait partir… que je l'avais perdu…

Mais au contraire, il vint se mettre contre mon cœur en m'enlaçant.

_Et puis… ne parle pas « d'enfant »… tu as tout juste un an de plus…

Ça c'était un coup de Domina… j'en suis sûr.

_Bon, tu me laisses finir ?

_Ou… Oui, dis-je en m'étranglant.

Duo posa une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mes fesses.

Mon érection, déjà plus que conséquente, me faisait souffrir le martyre, et mon châtain ne s'en colla que plus.

Je puis remarquer qu'il avait, lui aussi, quelques solides convictions quant à la suite, plus au sud…

_Tu vois… Je suis un gros dormeur… une marmotte. Et je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je n'ai pas mes 10 heures de sommeil…

_Oui… j'ai vu ça…

10 heures ??!!

_Bref… Un jour, j'ai rencontré Réléna, et elle m'a proposé ce système de « nuits au frais »… n[12]

_« Réléna » ?

_Oui… c'est son nom…

Berk… même son nom me fait froid dans le dos…

_Et ensuite… tu m'as rencontré… moi… l'homme de ta vie, lui dis-je.

_On ne peut rien te cacher !

Dite sur le ton de la rigolade, cette presque-déclaration pourrait prêter à confusion…

Mais le regard de Duo à ce moment là me rassura plus que tout.

***

Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps ?

Ou la certitude de savoir que Duo était à moi, et moi à lui ?

Je ne sais pas…

Mais nous ne fîmes pas l'amour le jour même.

Quelques heures plus tard mes parents rentraient et me trouvaient dans les bras de mon adonis aimé.

Mon père fit la gueule le temps de voir ses rêves de faire de moi le digne héritier de notre fière marine, partir en fumée, et vint serrer vigoureusement la fine main de mon amant.

Très chère mère, elle, prit Duo pour une fille (ses longs cheveux peut-être) et l'appela « Mlle ».

Je me marrais comme une baleine, Duo était pivoine, et ma mère ne comprenait pas…

Mon père lui expliqua toute la finesse de notre relation et elle poussa un « Oh ! » amusé, avant de dire :

_Alors notre fils est comme nous, mamour ?

Ce fut ce jour là qu'on m'apprit que mon père ne s'appelait pas « Thomas », mais « Trowa » et ma mère « Quatre » et non « Cachou » (ce dernier étant un surnom affectueux donné par l'auteur… heu… par mon père…).

Défaut d'audition dû à mon grand âge je pense, qui m'a induit en erreur toute mon enfance…

Bof… tant pis…

Demain j'embarque mon Duo chez mon pote Wufei.

Je les lui présenterai, lui et sa copine Zechsy… elle est un peu « garçon manqué », mais a de très beaux cheveux blonds…

õ Owari õ

n[13]

Note: pour ceux qui ne le savent pas… Zechsy est le surnom que je donne à Zechs… ^^;

RETOUR   


* * *

[1] Vous verrez ça plus tard…

[2] … j'annonce déjà la couleur ! p

[3] viiiiii … encore les 10 minutes fantômes… je sais Kaly… T_T

[4] me demandez pas pourquoi cette chanson… je ne le sais pas moi-même…

[5] siiiiiiiii… j'ai marqué « lime » !!!

[6] je sais que ça n'existe pas ce mot… et alors ?

[7] au cas où vous vous demanderiez… oui, j'ai relu Inu Yasha avant d'écrire…

[8] de toute façon, je vois pas à quoi il peut penser d'autre…

[9] ^w^v

[10] keske je disais ?… Les noms de villes… berk !… j'aime pas !! //Duo : t'as pas fini tes commentaires débiles ?

[11] Mais nan !!! je jure que je fais pas exprès de mettre des « 10 minutes » toutes les trois lignes !!! _

[12] et vi… elle a échappé aux mammouths sous ecstasy… désolée…

[13] « Enfin !! »


End file.
